The objectives of this proposal are to maintain an administrative resource of staff and facilities to monitor and change ongoing cancer education activities, and to develop new and innovative education programs. During the previous grant term the cancer Education Committee focused on reviewing and revising Medical School curriculum and developing new educational programs to be integrated into the activities of the newly organized clinical and laboratory resources of the Rita and Stanley H. Kaplan Cancer Center. Significant advances in educational cirricula which have impacted trainees, staff, and faculty at all educational levels are described in the progress report. The present focus is on maintaining and nurturing the visibililty of cancer education programs, with the long term goal of providing a centralized resource for the integration of cancer education activities throughout the broader NYU community. Towards this goal we are requesting support for a core administrative staff with responsibilities to organize and evaluate specific educational programs and Cancer Education Committee to oversee the Professional Oncology Education Program. Proposed programs include an increased epidemiology teaching component at the Medical School, an educational exchange program between the Cancer Center and the School of Dentistry, and an educational exchange program between the Cancer Center and the School of Education, Health, Nursing and Arts Professions. In addition, there will be a broadening of the membership of the Cancer Education Committee to include representation, from these teaching centers and the continuation of a diverse number of educational activities which attract students and faculty from the larger University community. The latter, include oncology education groups, disease oriented task forces, conferences and symposiums, medical behavioral science preceptor training and education programs, the development of a cancer education media laboratory and an interschool research group. In addition, we propose to maintain a formalized student summer program for ten premedical and medical students who work under the direction of a full-time oncology faculty mentor conducting a clinical and laboratory research project and attendinga weekly schedule of conferences and clinics. Finally, we propose several new aducational activities designed specifically to enhace alllied health professionals attitudes towards cancer and perceived self-efficacy in oncology related tasks.